Dolphus Van Woolf
"What is your name?" '' "Yu Kanda...yours?" '' "Dolphus thats all you need to know before you die." -Dolphus to Yu Kanda Dolphus Van Woolf '''(ドルフスヴァンウルフ, Dorufusuvu~an'urufu) is the fifteenth disciple of the Noah Family, and his noah name is Ōkami ( 狼). He represent the "Greed". He is the finance of Athena Alston. He is a major antagonist in the series, he often displays a cold sense of humor. Appearance Dolphus appears a young man of eighteen years old, with long black and wavy hair. His appearance doesn't change in human form, minus his skin tone. Because he rarely if at all is seen at the Dances that take place at the Kamelot mansion, we don't what he wears formally. As a noah his skin turns umber and his eyes take on a almost glowing yellow. He wears a purple winter coat, and long gloves, a black jumpsuit and combat boots. He also wears a mask covering the lower portion of face mostly his mouth, with his jawline and neck partially visible but obscured, after Yu damaged this mask he wore a metallic version of it. In combat he wears his jumpsuit, which allows him to move more agile, and run faster. His awakened form or at least partially awakened form is that of a wherewolf. Following a duel with Yu Kanda after the attack on the North American branch, Dolphus at times removed his mask, and he wears a black with golden stripe battlecoat. Later on he wears black leather jacket, leather paints, boots, and a cross like choker and red fingerless gloves. Personality Dolphus, is prone to being quiet so much it actually hurts Road, and irritates people such as Yu Kanda, or Lavi, even Neah/Allen both get annoyed by him not speaking. Dolphus when he does speak, he displays a higher sense of himself, he belittles or look down on humans, he displays delight in killing humans, he insists on getting the first kill. However he does show love, he views Road as a sister, and loves his fellow Noah/finance Athena Alston, so much that when Yu and Lenalee attacked her alternate side Medusa he threatened to kill them and all exorcist until he dies. Unlike Tyki, he feels bloodthristy all the time, Athena believes that turning into a Noah damaged him , mentally which causes him to experience flashbacks and memory loss. Personal Statistics * Education 5 * Affinity 2 * Battle ability 5 * Mental 3 * Flexibility 3 * Activeness 2 History Dolphus was born on October 14th, in a small rural village in southeastern Germany. Sometime later he turned into a Noah, and in the process murdered his entire family, in a fit of uncontrolled rage. At some point, he met a exorcist who tried to save him, but he killed him. He later met Athena, and the two fell in love, however she turned into a Noah and released her hidden inner Noah Medusa. The two later supported Neah and his attempt to kill the Noah, when Neah died, they vanished only returning a few days after The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc, the Earl arrived with Tyki Mikki, in Athena's home town of Sparta, Greece and pardon the two, and accepted the two noah, and due to their friendship with the 14th, he gave them strict orders to find the reincarnation of the 14th noah. Plot The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc The Two noah stealthy follow Allen, Astory Kory the III, and Lavi Bookmen Jr, as they try and reach the Black Order. Lavi feels like their being followed, and follows a young women, down a alleyway only to be knocked down by Dolphus, before being knocked out, Dolphus tells the Bookmen that the 14th Noah will rise and destroy them all. He then orders a Lv 3 Akuma to take the exorcist back but not to kill him. Order in Crisis Arc Dolphus and Athena engaged a exorcist trying to escape the madness at Barcelona. Dolphus killed the exorcist before Athena/Medusa could. Mystery of Kanda arc Dolphus and Athena rush to the North America branch along with a squadron of level 3 Akuma's. They sense the presence of the 14th Noah within Allen Walker. They fight off the Noah, and exorcist. Dolphus later attacks Yu Kanda in rage, for him stabbing Allen Walker, his mask was damaged, and he struck the 2nd generation exorcist across his face. Searching for A.W. arc Dolphus and Athena team up with Link to locate Allen Walker, along the way Dolphus is weary of the Inspector, and asks him numerous questions which annoy the inspector. Link told him that he was under orders to find Allen because his superior was allied with the Noah. Dolphus and Athena start laughing stating that it had to be Joke, to which Link tried to defend himself. They are ambushed by Yu Kanda and Lenalee who are in the area investigating the numerous amount of Akuma in the area. Dolphus simply brushes the two exorcist off with such ease, which surprises Link. Athena who had been struggling to contain Medusa, gives out as Medusa takes control of her body, and uses her force illusion's to bind the two exorcist, Medusa was prepared to kill the two exorcist but Dolphus intervened and pleaded with Athena to break out of her sisters grip. Athena was able to do so thank's to Dolphus. Abilities and Powers '''Natural abilities as a Noah: '''As a Noah Dolphus, has absolute command over all Akuma, as well as destroying innocence by simply touching it. All of abilities like other Noah is based on Dark Matter. As Noah he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human touch. He can create energy claws, and shot out rays of Dark Matter, and even unleash a powerful feral growl fueled by Dark matter. Dark Matter grants him enhanced speed, endurance, agility, strength, and even regeneration. '''Enhanced speed: Dolphus was shown to have enhanced speed, he was able to outrun Yu Kanda, and Lenalee with ease , and could dodge Lavi's hammer with little trouble and reappear behind the exorcist, without startling him. Enhanced Agility: 'Dolphus, has a higher degree of agility, he was able to crawl on walls, run on walls, climb up high structures with little ease. '''Greed '(貪欲, Don'yoku) : As the Noah of Greed, Dolphus is able to form bladed energy weapons, and defensive weapons to booster his speed, agility, or strength. He can also form a armored form to protect him. * '''Wolf Claws: Dolphus loves to use sharpened wolf claws, that are capable of slicing through metal, and flesh. Dolphus only uses this when he is surrounded by enemies. * 81-91 Palm: Dolphus is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, he was able to best Yu Kanda, and Lavi through the use of the 81-91 Palm, which allows him to punch targets at a higher speed and in random weak points. * Terror: Dolphus unleashes a loud Feral growl, fueled by Dark matter, that pushes enemies back, and fills them with dread. * Wolf '(狼, ''Ōkami): Dolphus, apart form his Greed abilities, has abilities based off of Wolves. He gains superior strength, speed, a armored appearance which protects him from damage, he also has enhanced speed which allow him to run faster than anyone, and agility which enables him to jump off large objects. '''Awakened Noah (覚醒, Kakusei): Dolphus was only able to partially activated his awakened Noah form, which takes the appearance of a where wolf. In this form he gains superior strength, speed, agility, endurance, and immunity to all innocence based attacks. Dolphus only uses this form if he is endangered. Category:Noah Members Category:Noah Characters